Transformers: The Beginning
by transformersfan42
Summary: Who would have thought being Sam's best friend would mean getting dragged into an alien robot war zone? It all started when my friend Sam Witwicky (not Wickity or Wilkicky) went to go get his new car which turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew? I happen to be a part of this war to dont ask why, I'm just a friend.(Suck at summaries, sorry *sad face* )
1. Prologue

_**Characters**_

Alexandria Thompson (16)- Emma Watson

Colonel Lennox (18)- Josh Duhamel

Sam Witwicky (16)- Shia LaBeouf

Mikaela Banes (16)- Megan Fox  
Sergeant Epps (16)- Tyrese Gibson

Agent Simmons

Mojo

Miles (16)

Trent DeMarco (16)

Transformers: The Beginning

Book 1

_**Disclaimer: I own Alexandria Thompson, Jonas Jackson, and Michael Jones**_

Prologue

"_Before time began, there was the cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called… Earth. But we were already too late."_

_Qatar: The Middle East- Present Day_

Two military planes hovered across the dry deserts of Qatar.

"Oh god, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligator _etouffee_." Sergeant Figs said with a smile.

Sergeant Epps rolled his eyes. "You've been talking about barbecued gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

Sergeant Figs interrupted him. "But Bobby, Bobby 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat."

Sergeant Epps sighed. "I understand."

Sergeant Figs began speaking in Spanish and nobody understood him.

Sergeant Figs mimicked him. "English please. English."

Colonel Lennox nodded. "English. I mean, how many times have we… we don't speak Spanish. I told you that. We _all_ told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me man? That's my heritage!" Sergeant Figs proclaimed.

Sergeant Epps groaned when Figs began speaking angrily in Spanish.

"Go to the Spanish. Whatever." Colonel Lennox said.

Sergeant Donnelly changed the subject. "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The sox at Fenway. Cold hot dog and a flat beer?"

Sergeant Figs smiled and leaned back. "Perfect Day." He stared at Colonel Lennox. "What about you, Colonel. You ever had a perfect day?"

Colonel Lennox smiled. "I just can't wait to get back home and forget about all of you."

"He's so nice…"

"Same here!"

"Shut-up!" Colonel Lennox told them.

The military planes slowly landed in the Qatar base. Colonel Lennox walked out followed by everyone else who was in the plane with him. They drove to the end of the base in the car where military men were throwing footballs and talking baths in baby pools.

Sergeant Epps grabbed a basketball. "Watch this crossover baby. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

A little boy ran toward Lennox. "LENNOX!"

Lennox stared at him. "Hey there little dude."

Mahfouz handed Colonel Lennox a jug of water. "Water?"

"Thank you." Colonel Lennox took the water jug from him. "Want to help me with the gear?"

Mahfouz nodded smiling.

"Colonel Sharp, we have a n inbound unidentified infiltrator, ten miles out." Someone said at a computer.

Colonel Lennox viewed the computer. "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area. Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds, ten miles out, not squawking.

Colonel Lennox and Sergeant Epps saw the two Raptors fly into the sky.

"What's going on?" Colonel Lennox asked.

Sergeant Epps shrugged.

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S SOCCENT airbase. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force." Colonel Sharp said.

Another man walked towards Colonel Sharp and handed him a piece of paper. "Sir, says here 4500X was shot down three months ago. Afghanistan."

Colonel Sharp grabbed the paper from his hand and examined it. "That's got to be a mistake. Check again then recheck."

"I did sir." The man said. "A friend of mine was on that chopper."

Colonel Sharp stared at the paper. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT AIRBASE." Colonel Sharp walked into another room and looked outside the large windows. "Radar, where's the inbound?"

"Bogie's five miles out, sir." Someone said.

The plane landed in the middle of the US SOCCENT airbase.

"To the right! To the right! CHECK FIRE!"

Colonel Lennox and everyone else in the base aimed their guns at the unidentified aircraft.

"MH-53 pilot power down, now." Colonel Sharp said.

It slowly powered down.

"Have you're crew step out or we will kill you." Colonel Sharp said.

Then, the plane slowly started changing. You heard metals clanking and other stuff. ooll

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! STAND BY TO ENGAGE!"

Then, the plane wasn't exactly a plane, it was a robot.

"My god..."Colonel Sharp said quietly.

Colonel Lennox and everybody else began firing at the large robot. The robot began firing back. Colonel Lennox looked around shocked.

Sergeant Epps was running towards Colonel Lennox. "They bombed the antenna farm, we're under attack!"

The robot was shooting fireballs everywhere. Everybody was running around trying to get to safety. Colonel Lennox grabbed Mahfouz's arm and started running. "HEY! COME HERE COME HERE!"

The robot spotted Sergeant Epps running away. Colonel Lennox ran behind a truck. Sergeant Epps was running towards Lennox when the robot blocked his way and Sergeant Epps tripped over a rock.

"NO!" Sergeant Epps screamed trying to get away. He turned around and used his binoculars to look at the robot. The robot looked at him directly in the eyes. The robot was about to shoot Epps but he stood up just in time. "WHAT THE-" He started running towards Lennox and Sergeant Figs began shooting the robot. The robot saw all of them running away. A scorpion robot jumped out of his back and went underground chasing them.

"EPPS! LET'S GO!" Colonel Lennox yelled. The robot began destroying the planes one by one and everything else until nothing was left.


	2. Chapter 1: Where it all began

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer: I own Alexandria Thompson, Jonas Jackson, and Michael Jones

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

I sat in front of Trent DeMarco and Mikaela Banes in Mr. Honsey's history classroom.

"Okay Witwicky, you're up."

Sam Witwicky, my best friend, walked to the front of the classroom and dumped some stuff onto the desk. "Sorry, I got a lot of stuff."

I heard Trent whisper behind me to Mikaela, "Watch."

"Okay. For my family gene…"

A rubber band flew over my head and I ducked down just in time. Sadly, it hit Sam straight into Sam's neck. Sam's rubbed his neck.

Mr. Honsey stood up. "Who did… who did that? People! Responsibility!"

Sam waited for to let him proceed. "Okay um… so, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctic Circle." He began talking about how his grandfather discovered the Arctic Circle. "So that's the story, right? And here we have some of the basic instruments and tools by 19th-century seamen."

People started snickering. I looked around. Mr. Honsey put up a QUIET sign.

"This here is the quadrant, which you can get for eighty bucks." Sam continued. "It's all for sale by the way. Like the sextant here fifty dollars for this, which is a bargain.

More people laughed again and once again, Mr. Honsey held up his QUIET sign.

Then Sam held up a pair of glasses. "These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things."

"Are you going to sell me his liver ?"

Sam slowly put his glasses down.

" Sam, this isn't show and tell. It's the eleventh grade. I don't think your father would be particularly proud of what you are doing." Mr. Honsey told Sam.

Sam understood. "I know, I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is all going towards my car fund. You can tell your folks, it's on eBay I take Paypal. Cold hard cash works, too."

"Sam!" Mr. Honsey said sounding exasperated.

"Sorry," Sam said quickly and returned back to his project. "Unfortunately, my great-great grandfather the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant ice man that he thought he discovered-."

The school bell rang. Everybody stood up and walked out of the classroom.

"Okay might be a pop quiz tomorrow might now. Sleep in fear." Mr. Honsey told everyone.

I grabbed my stuff and walked outside, waiting by the door for Sam.

**Sam's (P.O.V)**

I walked towards Mr. Honsey and smiled. "Okay, pretty good right?"

Mr. Honsey paused for a moment. Please be an A. "I'd say… a solid B-."

The smile faded from my face. "A B-?"

"You were hawking your great grandfather's crap in my classroom." Mr. Honsey reminded me.

I tried to reason with him. "No-kids enjoy… look can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you look out the window for a second? See my father? He's the guy in the green car."

Mr. Honsey looked outside. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Okay, I want to tell you about a dream. A boy's dream. And a man's promise to that boy. He looked at me in the eye and said, son I'm going to buy you a car but I want you to bring me $2000 and three A's. Okay I got the $2000 and I got two A's. Your B – dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself…what would Jesus do?"

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

Sam ran out of the classroom smiling.

"Let me guess, you got an A."

"A-!" Sam corrected.

"Way to go, Sam!" I clapped his hand.

"Come on let's go, my dad can give you a ride." Sam grabbed my hand and we both ran outside towards 's car.

"YES!YES!YES!" Sam yelled as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"So?" Mr. Witwicky asked. "Hi Alex."

I waved and sat in the back of the car.

"A-. It's an A though." Sam said happily.

"Wait, wait, wait I can't see."

Sam showed his dad the paper.

"It's a A."

"So I'm good?" Sam asked closing the door.

"Your good." Mr. Witwicky said and began driving towards a Porsche dealership. " I got a little surprise for you, son."

Sam's eyes widened. "NO! No, no, no, no, no DAD! OH, you got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah I am. You're not getting a Porsche."

Mr. Witwicky and I started laughing.

Sam stared at us and stopped smiling. "You think that's funny?"

"Yeah we think that's funny." I said laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

"You think I'd really get you a Porsche? For your first car?" Mr. Witwicky laughed and drove into one of those ugly used car dealerships behind the Porsche one.

"I don't want to talk to the both of you for the rest of this whole thing." Sam said.

"Oh don't feel bad." I said. "Maybe we'll find a nice little box here for you."

We got out of the car and started walking towards the cars that were on sale.

"Here?" Sam asked. "No. No, no what is this? You said half a car, not half a piece of crap dad. Okay, let me explain something to you. You ever seen 40-year old virgin?"

Mr. Witwicky nodded.

Sam pointed to the car on the right. "Okay that's what this is." Then, he pointed to the car on the left. "And this is a 50-year old virgin."

A black man walked towards us. "Gentlemen… and lady. Bobby Bolivia, like the country just without the runs. How can I help you?"

Mr. Witwicky patted Sam on the back. "My son here, looking to buy his first car."

Bobby looked shocked. "You come to see me?"

Sam stared at the ground and replied quietly, "Had to."

"Come here. Your first car waits underneath one of those hoods. You've got to find the perfect car. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car, the car picks the driver. It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Bobby said.

I rolled my eyes and began looking at the cars while Bobby was chatting with Sam about his grandma. I spotted a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. I slowly walked towards it and looked inside the window and saw a robotic symbol on the steering wheel. Hmm, that's weird. I saw Sam, Mr. Witwicky, and Bobby walking towards me. Sam stared at the Camaro.

"Well, over here, every piece of car a man might want or need." Bobby told us.

"This ain't bad." Sam said sliding his head across the hood of the car.

"Yeah, it's got racing stripes." I added.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, it's got racing…" He stared at the car and had a confused look on his face. "What's this? What the heck is this?"

Sam peeked inside the car and also noticed the robotic symbol. "What the hell is that?"

I shrugged.

"MANNY!" Bobby yelled.

Someone walked out of the store angrily. Probably Manny, I guessed.

"WHAT!" Manny yelled.

"WHAT IS THIS! THIS CAR! CHECK IT OUT!" Bobby replied.

"I DON'T KNOW BOSS! I'VE NEVER SEEN IT! THAT'S LOCO!" Manny yelled back.

"Don't go Ricky Riordo on me Manny! Find out!" Bobby ordered.

Sam sat inside the Camaro and looked around the car. "It feels good." He slid his hand over the robotic symbol.

"How much?" Mr. Witwicky asked.

"Well…" Bobby examined the car. "Considering the semi classic nature and the custom paint job…"

I interrupted him. "Yeah, but the paints faded."

Bobby stared at me. "Yeah, but its custom."

I stared at him and raised my eyebrows. "It's custom faded?"

"Well it's his first car he won't understand." He faced . "Five Grand."

"Five! That's loco!" I said.

"Sorry, I'm not paying over four." Mr. Witwicky told Bobby.

"Get out of the car kid." Bobby said hitting the top of the car.

"Wait a minute; you said the car chooses its owner." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap ass father." Bobby stated.

Sam sighed and slowly walked out of the car.

"There's a fiesta with racing stripes." I told Sam.

Sam shook his head. "No, I don't want a fiesta with racing stripes Alex."

Sam shut the car door and when he did, the other side of the car door opened and hit some boxes and Manny. Manny fell to the ground.

"A-are you okay?" Mr. Witwicky asked staring at him.

Bobby nodded and slowly stood up. "Yeah, I am. I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out. Hey, hey MANNY! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out baby!" He laughed. "That one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabammy…"

Just then, all the cars windows shattered. Sam covered me so that I wouldn't get hurt. Every car had no windows except the Camaro's which was strange.

Bobby looked around shocked then turned to Mr. Witwicky . "Four thousand!" He said holding up four fingers.


	3. Chapter 2: Who's Gonna Drive you home?

**Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer: I own Alexandria Thompson, Jonas Jackson, and Michael Jones_**

Washington, D.C

**Michael's (P.O.V)**

I walked into a large room with a lot of people in it. I saw my friend Maggie Madsen and sat next to her.

"Hi." Maggie whispered in her Australian accent.

"Hey." I replied.

"Guys look it's the secretary of defense." Whispered Peter, Maggie's bearded friend. We all looked and spotted the secretary of defense whispering to some guys.

"I am so underdressed." Neil whispered, one of Maggie's other friends.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Secretary of Defense."

I stood up and so did everybody else.

"Please be seated." Keller said. Everybody sat down. "I'm John Keller. Obviously you're wondering why all of you are here so these are the facts. At 17:00 hours GMT yesterday at SOCCENT airbase in Qatar was attacked. So far we know, there were no survivors. The purpose of the attack was to hack our military network; we don't know what they're looking for, but they were cut off during the assault, which leads us to assume they're going to try it again. No one is taking responsibility for the attack. And the only lead we have is this sound."

A recording of the signal was played.

I stared at Maggie who looked just as confused as I was. What the hell was that?

John Keller continued. "That's the signal that hacked our network. NASA'S working around the clock to break it but we need YOUR help deciphering this signal. You've all shown technical skill in the field of signal analysis. We're on a hair trigger people. The United States has dispatched armed force to its full capacity. This is as real as it's going to get. I'm leaving the officer to sort you into groups. Good luck to us all." '

**Sam's (P.O.V)**

"Sam! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Alexandria whined.

"Hold on." I checked my eBay page. "I need money to take out the girl. Zero bids. Great, I'm broke." I stood up and gave Mojo some pain pills.

I looked in the mirror. "No. Premature. Good. What's up? Nothing you know, just driving my car. Driving my car."

"Really Sam?" Alexandria asked.

"Shut-up." I smelled my breath. Gross. I sprayed some mouthwash spray into my mouth.

Alexandria and I both walked outside. My dad was planting and my mom kept complaining.

"Ron, this one is uneven."Judy said.

"Yeah, probably." Ron said.

"This one is wobbly!"

"Yeah, I'll take care of that real soon." Ron promised.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Judy asked.

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

I walked on the path because I knew how much Sam's dad hated people on his grass. I would've stopped Sam but I love to see him get in trouble by his parents.

"Sam…" Ron groaned.

"What?" Sam asked.

Ron dropped his shovel to the ground. "I do not like footprints on my grass."

Sam looked around with an appalled look on his face. "What foot…there's no footprints."

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path, okay? Like Alexandria."Ron explained.

"It's family grass dad." Sam said walking towards me.

Ron nodded. "Well, when you have your own grass you'll understand."

Sam stared at Mojo with a shocked look on his face. Mojo was wearing a blue necklace and a pink ring on his paw.

"Mom, you can't put girl jewelry on a boy dog!" Sam explained. "How… how many times do I have to tell you?"

"That's his _bling_." Judy smiled.

I tried to hide my laugh. We walked towards Sam's car and sat inside closing the doors behind us.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DRIVE SAFELY!" I heard Sam's mom yell.

"I WANT YOU HOME AT ELEVEN!" Sam's dad added.

Sam started the car and we drove away.

**Judy's (P.O.V)**

A bunch of smoke came out of the car and covered half the lawn.

"Wow you are so cheap." I told Ron while staring at the smoke.

Ron looked around and continued to shovel. "It's his first car. It's supposed to be like that."

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

We picked up Sam's friend Miles on the way and he was sitting in the back of the car. We drove towards a large lake filled with people.

"Sam, are you sure we're invited to this party?" I asked.

"Of course Alex it's a lake. Public Party." Sam replied parking. "Oh my god… oh my god Mikaela's here. Just don't do anything weird, all right?"

"Tell that to Miles." I said getting out of the car. Sam and Miles got out as well.

"I'm good, right?" Sam asked Miles.

Miles patted Sam on the chest. "Yeah, you're good."

"Okay." Sam said.

I sat on the Camaro's hood. Trent looked at us smiling. Mikaela stepped out of Trent's car and hugged him from the back. Gross.

"Hey bro. That car. It's nice." I noticed the sarcasm in Trent's voice.

Sam looked at me and his car then faced Trent. Miles began to climb a tree and I could tell Sam wanted to punch Miles. I slowly put my hand on my head. God Miles, you totally made this less awkward.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Trent asked.

I jumped off the car and stood next to Sam. "We're here to climb this tree."

Trent watched Miles who was now slipping from the tree. "I see that. It looks…it looks fun." He stared at Sam and paused for a moment before saying, "You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

I remembered that day. It wasn't the best day for Sam. He only joined to impress Mikaela.

"Oh, no, no that wasn't me. That wasn't like a real tryout." Sam said. "I was researching a book me and Alex were writing."

I stared at Sam and wanted to punch him in the face right now so hard.

"Oh yeah?"

Only because Sam is my friend, I nodded.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent asked laughing.

He just crossed the line. I smiled. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." I saw the smile fade from Trent's face. "No, it's a good book. Your friends will love it. It's got mazes in it and you know, little coloring areas, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun. We wrote it for people like you."

"That's funny." Trent said angrily.

"I know." I said with a smile. "Very educational."

I knew Trent was pissed but surprisingly he didn't do anything. He looked at his friends. "Hey guys, I know of a party. Let's go."

Trent and his friends walked away. We stared at Miles who was hanging upside down from a tree.

"You got to get out of the tree right now. Get…" Sam whispered to Miles.

"Miles, just get out of the tree Miles." I said.

Miles jumped out of the tree and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching." Miles told us.

"Cuz you looked like a monkey." I said.

Sam picked up Miles jacket from the floor and threw it at him. "You're making me look like an idiot. We all looked like idiots just now."

We walked towards Sam's car. Miles climbed through the window and sat in the passenger seat. I opened the door to the back and went inside. I noticed Sam watching Mikaela who was walking by herself.

The radio turned on. "Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?"

That was weird. How did the radio turn on by itself? Shouldn't the car have been on?

Miles probably realized that was strange as well. "Hey, what's wrong with your radio?"

"I'm going to drive her home tonight." Sam said still staring at Mikaela.

Wow.

"What? She's an evil jock concubine man. Let her hitchhike." Miles said.

"She lives ten miles from here, okay? It's my only chance. You got to understand here, okay?" Sam said.

"All right. We'll put her in the back with Alex I'll be quiet." Miles said.

Sam stared at Miles. "Did you say put her in the back?"

"I called Shotgun!" Miles said now getting pissed.

"I'm not putting her in the back. You got to get out of car." Sam pleaded.

"What about Alex? Doesn't she have to leave to?" Miles asked.

"Alex is my next door neighbor I'm not going to make her walk you got to get out of my car." Sam told Miles.

"That's a party foul!"

Sam sat in the driver's seat. "What rule?"

Miles paused for a minute then said. "Bro's before ho's."

Sam stared at Miles. "Miles, I'm begging you to get out my car, okay?"

"You can't do this to me!"

"Miles, just get out." I told Miles.

Miles stared at us angrily then walked out of the car. He slammed the door when he was outside.

"Thank you so much Miles. You're a great friend." Sam told Miles before driving towards Mikaela.

"Sam, I can walk I don't mind." I said.

I really didn't mind, I walk to school and home every day.

"No you're fine." Sam said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

Sam smiled back and drove slower when we caught up to Mikaela.

Sam rolled down the window. "Mikaela! It's Sam… Witwicky."

Mikaela stared at Sam then continued walking without saying anything back. Rude.

Sam stared at me then looked back at Mikaela. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything. Sure? So listen I was wondering if I could ride you home… I mean give you a ride home in my car, to your house. You're not the only girl so you know it won't be awkward or anything."

I rolled my eyes. Mikaela stopped walking and then opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Mikaela smiled and closed the door. She was probably relieved that she didn't have to walk ten miles. She stared at me.

"Hi um…"

Of course. "Alexandria or Alex for short."

"Mikaela."

"I know."

Sam started driving at normal speed. "So…"

Mikaela looked out the window. "I can't believe that I'm here right now."

Okay, that was rude. Sam looked behind us to see if there were any cars then looked at Mikaela. "You can duck down if you want I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

Mikaela smiled and quickly said, "Oh, no I didn't mean here with you guys. I mean in this situation that I'm always in. I guess I just have a weakness for guys with… with tight abs and big arms."

"Big arms…well…" Sam pointed to the back of the car and tried to show off his muscles. I sighed. Typical Sam Witwicky. "Well I added a new addition to the car. You see that mini disco ball? And that light? So…the light reflects… of the disco ball."

Mikaela slowly nodded. "Huh."

"Didn't your mom put that in the car because your mom wanted the car to have some bling?" I asked.

Mikaela laughed. Sam looked embarrassed.

Mikaela smiled and stared at Sam. "Are you new to school, this year? Is it your first year?"

Sam shook his head. "No, actually we've been in the same school since first grade."

Mikaela looked surprised. "Really?"

I tried my best to keep myself from laughing.

Sam nodded." Yeah, long time."

Mikaela pursed her lips. "Do we have any classes together?"

Sam nodded. "Um, yeah, yeah. History, language arts, math, science…"

"Sam!" Mikaela said loudly.

"Yeah."

"Sam…. Wilkicky."

I laughed. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Sam stared at me and said slowly, "Wit…wicky."

"You know what, I'm so sorry I just didn't recognize you." Mikaela apologized.

"Well, I mean that's understandable."

Then, the car started slowing down. Mikaela didn't look very happy. Hey, at least he got you this far.

"No, no, no come on."

The radio turned on.

"Sorry, just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car." Sam said trying to explain.

"When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing."

What the hell?

"This radio is like, you know it's an old radio, so…"

"Sexual healing."

"Look, this isn't something that I you know, I can't get this radio to stop. Look I wouldn't try this on you. Cause this is like a romantic that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worth of trying something like this." Sam said quickly.

"No, of course not." Mikaela said untieing her hair.

"I'm a friend of yours." Sam said when the car came to a halt. "I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean I'm not that friend. I mean, we… I could be."

"WOAH! I feel good!"

"Just pop the hood." Mikaela walked out of the car.

"Stupid. Shut up, shut up, shut up." Sam said kicking the radio until the music stopped. He quickly walked out of the car and stood beside Mikaela.

I sat in the car and waited while Sam and Mikaela talked about the engine. Sam sat in the car and tried to start it. "You know, if Trent's such a jerk why do you hang out with him?"

Nice going Sam.

"You know what? I'm just… I'm going to walk. Good luck with your car." Mikaela started walking away.

"Okay, walking's healthy right?"

"Well, we know who not to get relationship advice from." I told Sam.

"No, no ,no , no ,no ,no, no. Come on please you got to work got me now. Don't let her walk away come on come on please please." Sam turned the key one more time in the ignition and the radio turned on.

_"BABY, COME BACK!"_

"WOAH!" Sam said startled.

_"Any kind of fool could see."_

Sam ran out of his car, closed the hood and quickly sat in the drivers seat. He closed his door and drove towards Mikaela. "HEY!"

"There was something in everything about you. Baby come back, you can blame it all on me!"

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND!"

_"I was wrong and I just can't live without you."_

Sam stopped in in front of Mikaela's house. "There it is."

Mikaela stared at us. "I had fun. So, thanks for listening."

"No problem." Sam said.

Mikaela paused before asking, "You…you think I'm shallow?"

Sam shook his head. "I think you're… No, no, no I think that there's a lot more that meets the eye with you."

I stared at him confused and so did Mikaela. "Okay…"

"All right, I'll see you at school." Mikaela walked out of the car and up the steps of her house. She waved before going inside.

"More than meets the eye. That was stupid right?" Sam asked me.

"Very."I replied.

"Stupid line. God I love my car." Sam said with a small laugh.


	4. Chapter 3: Stupid Robot

**Chapter 3**

_Washington, D.C_

**Maggie's (P.O.V)**

Peter walked towards us. "Hey guys I think the other team figured it out. Iran."

Michael shook his head. "Come on man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists."

"What do you think then? Chinese?" Peter asked.

I shook my head too. "No way this is nothing like what the Chinese are using."

Just then, another recording came up on the screen and it sounded exactly similar to the one the Secretary of Defense showed us.

"Oh my god. This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar. Are you running a diagnostic?" I asked Neil.

"Should I be?" Neil asked.

"Yes you should." I replied.

"So I am."

"SOMEONE!" I said loudly standing up. "They're hacking into air force one! We need a senior analyst. I think they're planting a virus."

"A virus?" A group of men were now crowded around us examining our computer.

"It's streaming right now." Someone else pointed out.

Michael stared at the men. "They're planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time."

"Code Red! We have a breach!" The man checking my computer said.

"You got to cut the hard lines. Whatever they want, they are getting it." Michael told the man at the computer.

The man stared at an older man with glasses. "Sir? Permission to take down the defense network?"

The old man stared at me then nodded. "Cut all server hard lines now."

The man beside me spoke into the microphone in his ear. "Cut al server hard lines now."

**Sam's (P.O.V)**

I suddenly woke with a start. Why? I heard an engine starting outside and quickly got out of bed. I looked outside and saw my car driving out of the driveway.

I ran downstairs. "God! No, no, no, no, no, no!" I ran outside and closed the door behind me. "THAT'S MY CAR! NO!"

I ran towards Alexandria's house and called her from my phone. She answered sounding drowsy.

"Sam, go back to sleep. It's… 4 in the morning!" She whined.

"My car's been stolen!" I yelled into the phone.

"What?"

"GET OUR MY CAR'S BEEN STOLEN! GRAB YOUR BIKE!"

I ran towards my house and grabbed my mother's pink bike. Alexandria walked out of the garage riding her blue bike. She rode towards me and we followed the Camaro until we caught up with it.

"Where are you going with my car buddy? Where are you going?" I yelled at the car.

Alexandria took out her phone and dialed 911. "Hello? 911 emergency? My friend's car has been stolen. We are currently in pursuit we need all units okay? The whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask questions his fathers the head of the neighborhood watch." Alexandria put her phone back in her pocket. "Faster, he's getting away Sam!"

The car drove into a junkyard. We followed the car and got off of our bikes and ran into the junkyard searching for my car.

"Where'd it go?" I asked looking around.

"This way." Alexandria whispered.

I saw a large figure in the distance. We quickly hid behind a small box and slowly peeked up staring at the large figure in shock and confusion. My car… it was a freaking alien robot. "Oh my god…" I noticed the robot shining a light into the sky. I grabbed Alexandria's hand and made her sit down. I quickly sat down as well and took out my phone.

"Sam what was that?" Alexandria asked terrified.

I pointed the camera at myself and clicked the middle button to take a video. "My name is Sam Witwicky…" I then pointed the camera at Alexandria.

"Alexandria Thompson." She said.

I faced it at my face again. Alexandria sat close next to me so that she could get in the video as well.

"Whoever finds this my car is alive, okay?" I pointed my phone at the robot then back to me. "You saw that? Since these are my last words on Earth I just want to say Mom, Dad, I love you and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine I'm holding them for Miles."

Alexandria stared at me. "Really?"

I sighed. "Ok, no wait that… okay that's not true its mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry." I remember that day. Uncle Charles made me promise to never tell anyone about them but the only person that knows is Alexandria. "What else? Miles thanks for getting out of my car that day we were at the lake you're a great friend oh and Mikaela, I think you're really hot and you should break up with-"

"Sam!" Alexandria slapped my shoulder gently.

"Okay Mojo I love you!" I gave my phone to Alexandria.

"Um I want to thank Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky for being so kind to me these years and helping me after my dad passed away and -."

I cut her off which I know was rude but the robot was gone. "Alex, sorry we have to go." I took my phone from her, closed the screen, and put it in my pocket.

We slowly walked towards a Beware of dogs sign. I saw the dogs and heard them growling. Alexandria grabbed my hand. The dogs started barking and began chasing us.

I screamed, "NO!NO!NO!NO! You're a good dog! GOOD DOG!"

"SAM THEY'RE DOGS YOU THINKT HEY'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU?" Alexandria asked.

We ran into a large dome thing and there were two stools in the center. Alexandria stood on one of the stools and I stood on the other. We held each other's hand and tried not to fall off. The dogs ran in and tried to bite our feet. Alexandria kicked one of the dogs making it fall to the ground but it got back up and kept trying to bite us. Just then, the Camaro drove in and circled us.

"Please, please don't kill us!" I told the Camaro.

"I'm too young to die!" Alexandria said.

"I'm sorry take the keys! I don't want them!" I threw the keys at the car. "Car's yours! Come on!"

We both jumped off the stools and ran outside where we saw police cars.

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

Great, cops.

"Listen, listen, listen!" I told the cops.

"Good you're here." Sam said.

Two cops walked out of the car and one pointed a gun at me while the other pointed his gun at Sam.

"Go ahead, shoot me!" I told the cop. "You got the wrong people."

The cop ignored me. "Let me see your hands."

"No, no, no! It's not me!" Sam said slowly raising his hands. "The guy's inside!"

"Hey, Girl. Put up your hands!" Said the guy who was aiming his hands at me.

"Why don't you make me?" I asked the cop angrily.

"Alex just do it." Sam muttered in my ear before walking towards the police car and putting his head on the hood.

"Don't mess with me." I warned the cop. "You're lucky that my friend was here or else I would've beat the CRAP out of you and I'm not kidding." I walked towards the cop car and put my head on the hood.

"I'd like to see you try." The cop said walking past me.

That's it. I lifted my head and walked towards the cop and punched him straight in the face.

"Alex!" Sam said in shock.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I'm sorry." I told the cop.

The cop glared at me and pushed me into the backseat of the police car. Great. Sam sat beside me.

"You had to do that?" Sam asked.

"He was pissing me off." I told him. "You know how I am when people annoy me."

"Yeah I know." Sam said.

I leaned back in the seat. "Stupid robot."


	5. Chapter 4: That car is sensitive

**Chapter 4**

**READ: So, this chapter is longer because Chapter 3 was really short so I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! **

** _Disclaimer:_****I don't own transformers (sadly). The only people I own are Alexandria Thompson and Michael Jones! ENJOY THE CHAPTER :) **

_Washington, D.C_

**Michael's (P.O.V)**

I walked with the Maggie and an officer down a hall. We saw John Keller and other men talking about the virus.

"Can we stop it?" John asked.

"Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore." Admiral Brigham replied.

Somebody stepped out of the room and Maggie and I quickly stepped into the room and stood against a large glass window.

"Obviously the first phase of a major attack the U.S." Somebody else said.

The officer that was with us tapped onto the glass window and told us to come out but Maggie told him to wait.

"The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China." Someone else said.

"I'm sorry that's not correct." Maggie said and I nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me young lady and gentlemen, I didn't see you standing there." A man said. "You would be who?"

"We're just the analysts who detected the hack." I replied.

"Hold on it was you? You two did it?" John Keller asked surprised.

"Their team." The old man from earlier corrected smirking at us.

"Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall in less than ten seconds. Okay? Even a supercomputer with a brute force attack would take twenty years to do that." Maggie explained to John Keller.

"Maybe you can explain then how the latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity." Admiral Brigham said pointing at a computer.

"Maybe it's a precaution because isn't that what we're doing?" I asked. "The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past."

"Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics." Maggie added.

"There is nothing on Earth that complex!" Admiral Brigham said with unintentional irony.

"What about an organism?" Maggie suggested. "A living organism? Maybe some kind of DNA-based computer? And- and I know that sounds crazy but…."

John Keller interrupted her. "That's enough, that's enough. We have six floors of analysts working on this thing." He slowly walked towards us and looked at us. "Now if both of you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm going to be happy to listen to you. But if you don't get a filter on that brain-mouth thing, both of you are going to be off the team. Understand?"

Maggie glared at him and I held her hand and we both left the room.

"I'll find evidence. Then we'll see who's right." Maggie told me as we were walking down the hallway.

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

_Police Station_

"Look how many times does my friend have to tell you? It just stood up!" I told the Sheriff who kept questioning Sam about the other night.

The Sheriff didn't look convinced. "It just stood up? Wow. That's really neat. Okay, cheifie. Both of you, time to fill her up." He handed each one of us a container and a tissue. We slowly took it from each other and stared at each other.

The Sheriff stared at me. "The cop said you punched him last night. Wow what do you have to say about that?"

"He was pissing me off." I told the Sheriff.

The Sheriff stared at me for a few seconds then said, "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goof Balls? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No we don't take any drugs." Sam replied.

"What's this?" The Sheriff showed Sam a bottle of pills and I sighed as he read the label. "Mojo. Is that what you kids are doing now, a little bit of Mojo?"

"Those are is dog's pain pills." I said.

Mr. Witwicky nodded. "You know, a Chihuahua. A little…"

The Sheriff looked annoyed. "What was that?"

Sam looked up. "Hmmm…"

"You eye balling my piece, 50 cent? You wanna go?" He leaned over Sam. "Make something happen, do it boy because I promise I ill bust-you-up." He emphasized the last three words.

Sam looked extremely confused and whispered. "Are you on drugs?"

I smiled and quickly stopped when the Sheriff stared at me.

**Maggie's (P.O.V)**

_Washington D.C_

"There's only one hacker in the world who can break this code." I whispered to Michael.

I slowly took out a small disk from the computer, pretended to put on some make up, put the disc in my make up bag then quickly put the makeup bag into my bigger bag. Michael stared at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Maggie, you can't do that." He whispered looking around.

"They want proof, they're going to get it." I told him.

I rang the doorbell to my friend Glen Whitman's house. Michael stood behind me. The door opened.

"Sorry to bother you Glen." I apologized rushing into his house with Michael right behind me.

"Maggie?" Glen asked confused.

"Listen, we need our help." Michael said closing the door.

"Who are you?" Glen asked Michael.

"Michael Jones. Maggie's partner." Michael replied.

"This is my private area. My place of Zen and Peace!"

"GLEN! WHO IS IT?!" Glen's grandmother yelled from the other room.

"SHUT-UP GRANDMA!" Glen yelled back then stared at us. "What are you doing here?"

"Just give us a break will you?" I replied.

"GLENNN!" His grandma yelled again.

"GRANDMA DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE!" Glen yelled again.

I sighed and walked down the hallway and into Glen's room with Michael where we found Glen's cousin playing a dance game. Glen walked in, laughed, and sat down in front of his computer. Michael and I followed him and stood behind Glen's chair.

"What level are you on man?" Glen asked.

"Six."His cousin replied.

They both laughed. "Oh here comes the matrix! Here comes the matrix!" Suddenly, Glen and his cousin spun around and said, "OOH!"

"Glen, seriously don't you want to see something classified?" Michael asked.

"Hey I just paused it, I just paused it. I need a moment." Glen told his cousin.

His cousin stared t me and sighed then left the room.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Thanks!" Michael told him.

Glen took the disk from me. "How classified?"

"Like, _I will go to jail for the rest of my life for showing you_, classified." I replied in a whisper.

"Yes!" Glen smiled and put the disk into his computer. "One quick peek… The signal strength is through the roof. Where did you say you got this?" Glen asked.

"It hacked the national military air-guard in less than a minute." Michael replied.

Glen stared at him shocked. "No way.

Michael nodded. "Yes way."

"Looks like there's a message embedded in the signal. Let me work my magic."

"Project Iceman?" Michael whispered staring at the computer.

"What's Sector Seven?" Glen asked.

"Who is Captain Witwicky?" I asked confused.

"Shh…" Glen whispered.

"Are you playing those video games again?" His grandma yelled making us al jump.

I heard the door burst open and Glen's cousin screaming, "COPS! COPS!"

We quickly stood up.

"FBI! CLEAR RIGHT!"

They ran into Glen's room and Glen screamed.

"LOCK IT DOWN! LOCK IT DOWN!" The FBI yelled.

They pushed me onto the couch. Glen and Michael were on the floor trying to get free from their grip.

"GET OFF MY GRANDMA'S CARPET! SHE DOESN'T LIKE NOBODY ON THE CARPET! ESPECIALLY PO-LICE!"

**Sam's (P.O.V)**

I saw Alexandria sleeping on the couch. Her mom wasn't home when we came back from the police station and she didn't have her keys so we let her rest at our house. Alexandria looked gorgeous while sleeping. Wait, what am I saying? She's my best friend. I slowly shook her shoulder. Alexandria sat up, yawned and looked around confused.

"I had the craziest dream." Alexandria yawned."Your car… it turned into a… a robot."

I smiled. "That wasn't a dream. Come on, get up."

Alexandria slowly stood up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Morning Mo." I said. Mojo was sitting on a counter next to me looking outside.

I grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and opened the top when Mojo began barking wildly. Alexandria groaned and took out a cup from one of the cabinets.

"Stop with the barking Mojo it's too early please." I said.

I looked outside and saw my Camaro parking itself in the driveway. I slowly turned around and stared at Alexandria who had a shocked look on her face. I dropped the milk carton making it spill all over the floor. My mom was going to be angry but whatever.

I grabbed the home phone and called Miles. "Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself okay?"

"What are you talking about man?" Miles asked.

"Satan's Camaro, in my yard. Its stalking me!" I replied.

I ran outside the house with my mom's pink bike. Alexandria was riding my dad's green bike. We both rode out of the neighborhood and the Camaro followed us. When we got to the streets, we rode on the sidewalk and the Camaro did the same.

"YOU'RE BREAKING THE LAW!" Alexandria yelled.

"STOP!" I yelled. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I suddenly tripped over a rock and landed on my back groaning.

Alexandria apparently didn't notice me because she was already riding into a sort of deserted dealership place with a bunch of broken cars everywhere.

"Sam?"

Was that Mikaela's voice? Oh no….

I stared at her and managed a smile. "Oh… hi."

Mikaela glanced at her friends then stared at me. "That was… that was really…awesome."

"Well it felt awesome." I stood up and grabbed my mother's bike.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked concerned.

"I'm not okay, all right? I'm losing my mind a bit. Alex and I are getting chased by my car right now. I got to go find Alex." I replied getting on my bike and rode away.

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

I got off my bike and stared at all the broken cars around me. "Sam, I think we lost him." I turned around but no one was there. "Sam!" I sighed, "Where the hell is he?

A police car slowly drove towards me. I ran towards the car.

"Okay this might sound really crazy but I have been chased here by my friend's car! My friend. He's trying to get away right now I don't know where he is! And the car is moving by itself and there's nobody inside of it!" I explained. The guy n the car suddenly glitches."Um, are you okay…sir?"

Then, the car suddenly transformed into a large black and white robot. I screamed and started to run away but the robot was faster. It grabbed me by the waist and threw me against a car. I screamed in pain and saw Sam riding in his mothers pink bike. Sam noticed the robot and stopped dead in his tracks and slowly got off the bike.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sam yelled.

The robot turned around and began running towards Sam. Sam began running away screaming. I slowly jumped off the car and the minute I was off, Sam was thrown onto the same exact car. The robot leaned over Sam.

"It's a bad dream." Sam muttered.

I slowly walked towards Sam's mother's bike.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?" The robot asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replied.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217!" The robot repeated this time louder.

I slowly put my hand on the bike.

"Yeah." Sam replied quietly.

"WHERE IS EBAY ITEM 21153? WHERE ARE THE GLASS!?" The robot yelled.

I picked up the bicycle and threw it at the robot's head. "GO PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU PIECE OF METAL!"

The robot slowly turned around and glared at me. The black and white robot was perfectly fine but Mrs. Witwicky's bike was shattered into pieces.

"My mom's bike!" I heard Sam say.

I then saw Sam jump off the car. He ran towards me, grabbed my hand and we both ran outside of the deserted dealership place onto the street where we spotted Mikaela riding towards us on her motorcycle. What the hell is she doing here?

"GET BACK! STOP!" Sam told Mikaela who was coming closer.

But idiot Mikaela didn't stop and we both ran into her which made us all fall to the ground.

"God! What is your problem guys?" Mikaela asked annoyed.

"Okay, there's a monster right there!" Sam pointed at the place we just ran out of. "It just attacked us!"

I saw the robot running towards us. Mikaela looked as if she were about to cry.

"Here he comes! All right, get up and run! You have to run okay!" Sam told Mikaela and me.

"I'm not leaving you here Sam!" I said which was the truth. Sam couldn't fight a robot that was 20 times the size he was. Sam stared at me and then his Camaro appeared out of nowhere and slammed against the large robot making it fall to the ground. The Camaro drove towards us and the door's opened up.

"Sam what was that thing?" Mikaela asked.

"You have to get in the car. Get in." Sam kept telling Mikaela.

"I don't want to!" Mikaela said.

"Do you want to die?" I asked.

"Get in the car. Trust me." Sam told Mikaela.

Mikaela obeyed and her and Sam sat in the back while I sat in the passenger seat. When we all sat down the doors closed and the Camaro drove away fast. I looked in the side view mirror and the black and white robot transformed into a police car and chased us.

"We're going to die!" Mikaela screamed.

"No we're not!" I assured.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Mikaela kept repeating.

"Trust me he's a kick ass driver." Sam assured.

The Camaro drove towards a large building with glass windows.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" We all screamed at the same time.

The Camaro drove into one of the windows making glass fall into the car. I ducked down so that I wouldn't get hit.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CLOSE THE WINDOWS SAM!" I asked.

The Camaro drove out of the building and into another large junkyard and hid beside a warehouse. The doors suddenly locked and the windows slowly rolled up. The engine turned off and we all tried to unlock the doors but they wouldn't open.

Sam gave up. "We're locked in."

"The car won't start." I added.

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" Sam asked hopefully.

The police car appeared in front of us and we all froze. The only thing I heard was all of us breathing heavily.

"I don't think so…" Mikaela whispered.

The keys turned slowly and the engine turned on.

"Okay…" I whispered. "Time to start."

The Camaro drove past the police car. I saw the police car's lights flickering and it followed us. The Camaro stopped and opened the doors making us all fall out. The Camaro quickly transformed into a large yellow and black robot and he stood in fightning position. I stood behind the Camaro with Sam and Mikaela. The police car drove towards us, transformed, and pushed Bumblebee to the ground. Mikaela screamed and we all quickly stood up and backed away from the two fighting robots. Then, two miniature robots jumped out of the larger robots windows and ran towards us. One of the small robots chased Sam and Mikaela, while the other chased me. I ran into a small warehouse and the tiny robot followed me. I found a knife and quickly sliced off the mini robot's head and squished it until there was nothing left but scraps if metal. I ran outside and saw Sam and Mikaela standing by some gates. Sam had kicked the miniature robot's head and I watched it fly over my head.

"NOT SO TOUGH WITHOUT A HEAD ARE YOU?!" Sam yelled.

Sam spotted me and ran toward' me and hugged me tightly. I saw Mikaela staring at us and I slowly let go of Sam who coughed.

"I thought you died." He told me.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sam but I'm still alive." I told him.

We both smiled.

"Guys." Mikaela whispered.

Sam walked towards Mikaela and I followed. We stood at the bottom of a small hill and at the top of the hill was the large yellow and black robot. I'm guessing this one won the fight against the other robot.

"What is it?" I asked staring at the robot.

"It's a robot." Sam replied. "But like a … like a different, you know, super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese."

"What are you doing?" I asked as Sam slowly walked towards the robot.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would've done that already." Sam replied.

"Really? Well, do you speak robot because they just had like a giant droid death match." Mikaela whispered

Now that I think about it, Sam's right. If the robot was bad, we would have been dead by now.

I slowly walked towards Sam and Mikaela followed. The robot put its hands on his (I think) hips.

"He wants something from me." Sam whispered.

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Because the other one was talking about Sam's EBay page." I told her.

Mikaela shook her head. "You two are the strangest people I have ever met."

"Can you talk?" Sam asked the robot loudly.

"_XM Satellite radio. Broadcasting system, Digital cable brings you…_" The robot replied.

"You- you talk through the radio?" I guessed.

The robot clapped his hands and pointed at me. "_You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

I stared at Sam then the robot.

"So what was that last night? What was that?" I asked remembering the night before.

The robot pointed at the sky. "_Message from Star fleet. Rain down like visitors from heaven hallelujah_."

"Visitors from heaven…" Mikaela whispered then said more loudly, "What are you like an alien or something?"

The robot nodded, bent down, and slowly transformed back into a Camaro. "Any more questions you'd like to ask?"

"He wants us to get in the car?" Sam said slowly staring at the Camaro.

"And go where?" Mikaela and I asked at the same time.

"Fifty years from now when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say that you had the guts to get in a car?" Sam asked staring at both of us.

I sighed and we slowly went into the car. Again, I sat in the passenger seat while Sam and Mikaela sat in the back. I noticed the black and white robot dead on the ground. The Camaro drove towards Mikaela's purse which she dropped earlier. Mikaela ran out of the car, grabbed her purse and phone, then ran back in.

**(Alexandria' Dream)**

_I looked around and saw Sam lying dead on the ground surrounded by police officers. No… no! Then, I found myself looking out of a window and seeing the city of Chicago being taken over by robots. What's going on?_

_Once Again, my dream changed and I was inside mission city and I saw somebody leaning over a dead body crying. I slowly walked towards the guy who looked about twenty-one to see who he was crying over. When I reached the dead body, I gasped. It was me. The guy wiped his tears and picked me up and put me in the back of a yellow and green Hummer H2._

_"Ratchet, do what you can to bring her back!" The guy ordered. "Please."_

_"Lennox! Witwicky kid has the Cube!" Someone yelled._

I suddenly woke with a start and looked around alarmed.

"Are we under attack?" I asked.

The doors opened and we all stepped out. I looked around confused. "What's going on?"

"Oh see, that doesn't work." Sam said angrily.

"MOVE IT YOU MORON!" The Camaro told us and drove away.

"Fantastic. Now you pissed him off. That car is Sensitive. My $4,000 just drove off." Sam said pissed at Mikaela.

Then we heard a sound and turned around with shocked looks on our faces. A Fifth Generation Chevrolet Camaro was slowly driving towards us and stopped in front of us.

"What!" Sam said both amazed and shocked.

We all quickly went inside. I saw in the back with Mikaela and Sam sat in the front. The door closed and Mikaela smiled. Sam stared at me with a smile and the new Camaro drove away.


	6. Chapter 5: My name is Optimus Prime

_Chapter 5_

**Hmm, I think this one is a bit shorter. Sorry bout that. I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review. I love to get reviews about my stories or in this case for now, story.**

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

The Camaro drove towards a white building and stopped in front of it. We all walked out of the Camaro and looked up at the sky and saw comets. Sam slowly held Mikaela's hand. I looked at them then back at the sky. Four comets flew over us and I heard large explosions as they landed. I ran with Sam and Mikaela on top of a hill and we saw large pod looking sort of thing on the ground.

The Camaro drove us into a dark alleyway. We slowly stepped out and saw other cars drive towards us. One was a Peterbilt 379 Semi Truck with Red and blue Flame decals. Another was a black GMC Topkick Pickup truck. Another car was Neon and red Search and Rescue Hummer H2… the one I saw in my dream. One was a Pontiac Solstice GXP. The Peterbilt 379 truck drove in front of us then slowly transformed into a large blue and red flamed robot. This robot was larger than the other ones. The rest of the robot's slowly transformed as well, including Sam's Camaro. The blue and red flamed robot bent down and looked at Sam.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" The robot asked.

"They know your name." Mikaela whispered.

Then the robot turned to me. "Are you Alexandria Nicole Thompson."

I nodded slowly.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are robotic organisms from a planet, Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Neon and Green one told us.

"Autobots." I whispered.

"What's cracking little bitches?" Said a silver robot. The robot jumped on top if a car. "This looks like a cool place to kick in."

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz" Optimus said.

"How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked curiously.

"We've learned Earth's language's through the World Wide Web. My weapon specialist, Ironhide." Optimus pointed at the black robot.

We turned around and the black robot pointed his cannons at us.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide snarled.

Sam gulped.

"Easy Ironhide." Optimus said slowly.

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Ironhide told Optimus.

I smiled. "Show me later."

Ironhide stared at me with a smile and put his cannons away.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus pointed at the neon and green robot. I already knew his name from my dream.

We turned to face Ratchet.

"The boys pheromone levels suggests he wants to mate with the two females!" Ratchet said slowly staring at Sam.

Sam stared at the ground embarrassed. Mikaela scratched her head and I pretended to tie my shoe. Awkward!

"You already know you're guardian, Bumblebee." Optimus pointed at Bumblebee who did a couple of punches in the air and the moonwalk. I smiled and stood up.

"Bumblebee. You're my guardian huh?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee nodded.

"His vocal process was damaged in battle." Optimus said sadly. "We're still working on it."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We are here looking for the All Spark. We must find it before Megatron." Optimus replied.

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus made a holographic view of I'm guessing Cybertron. There were robots fighting and more stuff I didn't really want to see.

"Our planet was once a peaceful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." Optimus explained.

"My grandfather." Sam said.

"It was an accident that interwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Thompson was also with him…"

"_My_ grandfather. I-I didn't know." I whispered. I seriously don't. All I remember my mom telling me was that one day, he just disappeared. That's all.

Optimus nodded. "They accidently activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cubes location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about his glasses?" I asked.

"eBay." Optimus replied.

"eBay." Sam repeated sounding amused.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." Ratchet explained.

"And the human race will be extinguished." Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Please tell me that you have those glasses." Mikaela and I stared at Sam.

So, this is how my Spring Break is going to go. Either give these robots a pair of broken glasses, or face the wrath of Megatron. At least I'll know what to turn in to for his what I did during spring break assignment. Don't ask about the topic for our paper, he's a weird teacher.

**Michael's (P.O.V)**

There was a plate of donuts on the table. Maggie and I watched as Glen stuffed his face. Three minutes later, there were three small pieces left on the place.

"You want that piece?" Glen asked.

We both shook our heads and Glen ate them.

"They didn't even hear us out." Maggie said staring at me. "Nobody listens to me."

"I listen to you." I said slowly.

Maggie stared at me. "Obviously, you're my friend. That's what friends do right?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." I smiled.

Maggie smiled back. "Okay, after all this is over, we're going to go somewhere I don't know where. Let's vacation to like Florida or somewhere."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me."

We stared at each other for a few minutes before Glen interrupted the moment.

"Okay Maggie, Michael look. They gonna come through that door, they're gonna play good cop bad cop. Don't fall for it." Glen began.

Maggie put her hand on her head and I sighed.

Glen continued. "That's why I ate their food. See, they put the plate out here to test you're guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty. I ate the whole plate, The WHOLE plate. They walk through that door, you don't say nothing."

The doors opened and two men in FBI uniforms walked in. One of them picked up the empty donut plate and glared at Glen who smiled. The other threw a stack of papers on the table.

"SHE DID IT! HE DID IT!" Glen suddenly yelled pointing at Maggie and Me.

"THEY'RE THE ONES YOU WANT! OKAY, I WAS JUST SITTING AT MY HOME WATCHING CARTOONS, PLAYING VIDEO GAMES WITH MY COUSIN AND THEY CAME IN THERE!" Glen yelled.

"Glen, you freak!" Maggie said angrily.

"I AM NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE! I HAVE DONE NOTHING BAD MY ENTIRE LIFE! I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Glen told the officer standing next to him.

"Glen, SHUT-UP." I told him.

"SO WHAT!" Glen completely ignored me. "I'VE DOWNLOADED A COUPLE THOUSAND SONGS OFF TH E INTERNET! WHO HASN'T? WHO HASN'T?"

"Glen, SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP!" Maggie and I yelled at the same time.

"No, YOU SHUT-UP! DON'T TALK TO ME! DON'T TALK TO ME CRIMINAL! Oh…sugar rush." Glen groaned and put his head down on the table.

"Please sir, this is not his fault." Maggie told the officer.

"See? So can I go home now?" Glen stood up but the officer pushed him back in his seat. "No, okay."

"Just listen to me. Okay whoever hacked into you're military system downloaded a file and it was something about… something about someone named Witwicky." Maggie explained quickly.

I nodded and added. "Some government group named Sector 7. You have to let us talk to defense Secretary Keller before you go to war with the wrong country."

The officer stared at us for a few seconds then nodded and left the room. Glen had fallen asleep and was snoring loudly.

"Hey Maggie, we're not taking him with us on our vacation." I told Maggie.

Maggie nodded. "Definitely not."


	7. Chapter 6: Sector 7

**Alexandria's (P.O.V)**

We drove towards Sam's house. Sam ran out of the car and Mikaela and I followed.

"Mikaela, you got to stay here. You got to stay here and watch them." Sam pleaded. "Five minutes."

Mikaela nodded. I ran with Sam towards his house. We both ran on the grass and towards the door.

"Thanks for staying on my path!" Mr. Witwicky said opening the door.

Sam ran quickly and closed the door. "Oh the path I'm sorry, forgot about the path. I'll sweep the whole thing right now how about that?"

"Yeah um, I'll help." I said smiling.

I saw Optimus walking towards us. "Sam…."

Sam stared at Optimus then quickly faced his dad again.

"I don't want you to strain yourself." Mr. Witwicky said.

"S-strain myself? Dad, you're going to hurt my feelings if you do. I promise I'm going to do the trashcan, scrape the grill, and I'm going to sweep up the whole house." Sam said.

I kept on waving my hands at Optimus to go away and Mr. Witwicky stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Alex, is there something wrong?" Mr. Witwicky asked.

I stopped waving, pretended to stretch, and smiled. "No, no I'm just….exercising. Got to work out."

Bumblebee soon appeared and told Optimus to be quiet.

"Dad I love you. God I love you. Just so much right now." Sam said .

"You know, your mum wanted me to ground you." told Sam.

"Just another thing you did for me dad because you're a swell guy. Sleep well handsome one.

Sam turned around to face Optimus when left. "What are you doing?" Sam asked Optimus. "Watch the path, watch the path! No!"

Optimus had just stepped on Mrs. Witwickys flowerpot.

"Sorry my bad." Optimus said lifting his foot.

"You couldn't just wait for five minutes? Just stay, just stay! God!" Sam ran towards Mikaela who ran onto the lawn staring at all the Autobots.

"I told you!" Sam said.

"Sorry they were a little bit of a rush." Mikaela said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I heard Mojo barking. I turned around and saw him pee on Ironhide's foot.

"No...MOJO! Off the robot!" I ran towards Mojo and picked him up.

"This is Mojo, this is Mojo." I told Ironhide.

Ironhide aimed his cannons at me.

"Put those away, put them away. When I meant I want to see what they do, I didn't mean me maybe a Decepticon." I told Ironhide.

"Alex!" Sam ran towards us.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide asked.

"No, no this is a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas." Sam said quickly.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot! Hmmph." Ironhide growled.

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad!"

"Bad Mojo." Ironhide put his cannons away and walked away. "That's going to rust."

I followed Sam into the house. We ran into Sam's room and began searching for the glasses.

"Sam, where is it?" I asked.

Then, Optimus appeared at the window with Mikaela in his hand.

"Times short." Optimus said.

Mikaela jumped off his hand. "They really want those glasses."

"Please hurry." Optimus said and walked away.

"My glasses were in the bag. They were in the backpack and now my backpack isn't here." Sam told us.

"Well, they're going to be pissed so what do you want to do?" Mikaela asked.

"So I think, you should just check this whole section here. Give it a clean sweep. I'll get the corner here and Alexandria you check my closet." Sam said walking towards the corner. Then he saw Mikaela opening a box and ran towards her and grabbed it from her. "No, not there. Sorry.

"You just told me-." Mikaela began.

Sam interrupted her. "I didn't mean for you to look in my treasure chest." He threw it under his bed.

"You should be way more specific next time." I told Sam. I then walked towards the window and gasped. "Sam, Mikaela…."

They both ran towards the window and looked outside.

"No, no. This isn't hiding." Sam said.

The robots were all transformed into their car forms in the backyard. "This isn't hiding, this is my backyard not a truck stop!"

Sam groaned and searched for the glasses again.

"He's back." I told Sam staring at Optimus.

Sam ran towards the window. "Okay you got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper. Okay?"

"We must have the glasses!" Optimus said anxiously.

"I know." I told him calmly. "We've been looking everywhere. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes, please?" Sam begged. "I cant concentrate you're making a racket."

"Calm down, calm down." Optimus told Sam. "Autobots, fall back."

They walked away. I saw Ratchet hit a telephone wire and he fell to the ground and the ground started shaking. I

"Woah." Sam said slowly.

"Wow that was tingly. Try that." Ratchet said getting up.

"Yeah that looks fun." Ironhide said sarcastically. Then he stared at me and mouthed the words 'it wasn't.'

I smiled and looked down the streets and noticed all the electricity in the houses go out. Then, Ratchet shone a light into the room and I heard Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky coming upstairs and talking about some light.

"Turn off the light! Tell him to turn it off!" I told Optimus.

"Mikaela get behind the chair!" Sam ordered quietly.

Mikaela obeyed. The Autobots found a hiding spot.

Sam opened the door and I saw Mr. and Mrs. Witwicky who was holding a bat standing in front of the door. "Sup? What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Mr. Witwicky asked.

"Alex." Sam replied. I waved when Sam pointed at me.

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Mrs. Witwicky asked.

"I'm a child, I'm a teenager." Sam replied.

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were…."

"What was the light?" Mr. Witwicky walked into the room. "Alex, what's going on?"

"Um…we were studying. And the lights went out so I used the flashlight on my phone." I told him.

"You can't just bounce into my room like that you got to knock and communicate." Sam said following his dad who was looking outside.

"We knocked." Mrs. Witwicky said with a disbelieved look on her face.

Sam shook his head. "A teenager… you didn't knock. You did not knock you were yelling and screaming my name."

Mikaela slowly appeared from behind the chair. We all stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam's and…Alex." Mikaela said slowly with a smile.

Mrs. Witwicky giggled. "Gosh, you're gorgeous."

"She can hear you talking mom." Sam said embarrassed.

Mikaela smiled. "Thank you."

"Mom, where's my glasses?" Sam asked.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen." Mrs. Witwicky replied.

Mikaela and Sam ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I followed him down the stairs. The doorbell rang and I stopped on the last stop.

"Ronald Wickity?" The man at the door asked.

"Witwicky." Mr. Witwicky corrected. "Who are you?"

"The government. Sector 7." The man said showing him a badge.

Mr. Witwicky stared at the badge. "Never heard of it."

"Never will." The man said tucking his badge back in his pocket.


End file.
